


Penguin Partners Service

by Xila51



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Best Friends Choi Beomgyu & Choi Yeonjun, Choi Soobin Being An Asshole, Choi Yeonjun Being An Asshole, Choi Yeonjun Is Bad At Feelings, Choi Yeonjun-Centric, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, Happy Ending, Huening Kai Being A Little Shit, Jealousy, Kang Taehyun Is So Done, Kissing, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slow Burn, Sweetheart Huening Kai
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:34:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27072814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xila51/pseuds/Xila51
Summary: Yeonjun is roped into fakedating the pretentious prude-choi soobin - because of hueningkais dumb matchmaking business.He hates it already, and if he hates it, he's going to make soobins into a living hell as well.
Relationships: Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun
Comments: 4
Kudos: 23





	Penguin Partners Service

"Hyung, pleaseee you have to save me." 

"Get off me, there is no way I'm saying yes."

"Hyunggggg" kai, his not so beloved junior anymore whined desperately while rubbing his palms on yeonjuns belly rigorously. 

"You're insane for even starting up a blind couple romance business. I told you it was a dumb idea to begin with. Don't even get me started about how dumb the name is too, what kind of name is "Penguin Partners Service" anyways? And now you're coming to me and asking me to fake date someone as promotion? Get out of here." He responded, trying to lift off kai's gangly arms around him. Dammit. Where was the wimpy teary kid with cute shark tees that used to follow his every order? 

  
  


"Pleaseeee?? I already told everyone about it and I can't back out now since I accepted their money already. Everyone keeps on asking me for proof that i actually paired couples up successfully and I couldn't find anyone else. Save meee!!" The long limbed boy held tight to the pink haired boy despite the latter trying to claw his fingers off him. 

"Then return it dammit!" 

"I spent it already on my dolls! I cant return them! I already named them!! How can I abandon my children?" 

"They're not my children, I don't care." He squirms harder to escape but kai just locks his arms around his arms and chest, effectively caging him. Dammit.

"Hyung! I promise it'll be fun and who knows? Maybe you'll find someone you like there!" 

Yeonjun groaned, knowing that he has no way out, both figuratively and physically. He slumped against kai pathetically, signaling his surrender to kai. "Ughhh at least tell me my fake partner is nice." He says while groaning dramatically. 

At his words, Kai engulfs him in a even more breathtaking hug, literally. Like he couldn't breathe. 

"Are you saying you'll do it? Oh my gosh! Thank you hyung, you won't regret it!" Kai fake kisses him in the air and finally lets go of him. He thanks all the gods as he takes in a big breath. 

"Oh and yes, your new boyfriend is definitely a catch!" 

\----

"This is my catch?"he whispers furiously in hueningkais ear with a scrunched nose. Kai rolls his eyes at him and nudges the pink haired boy away with his shoulders. 

How rude! 

Huffing pettily, he scans the other party at the busy cafe table. Tall, cold eyes, pursed thin lips, stiff posture, large hands. There is no way hueningkai actually got the freaking student council president to be his fake partner. He can already feel the dullness and superiority aura the tall boy is permeating. 

Choi soobin. Ice prince aka the president that coldly and ruthlessly rejects almost every proposal by the students. He was said to made the club leaders cry at least once every weekly council meeting. And don't get him started on the amount of boys and girls that run away pitifully after having their confessions crushed brutally every day. Soobin was also of course, the smartest of the year and was always mentioned by the professors as best student.

One might then wonder why such a cold student would garner enough popularity to win the election. Thats because choi soobin had proposed and effectively fought and won for more student funds, held many student events, and built services like the new campus therapy centers. He admits that despite a lot of students were turned away and rejected, not one had said a single bad word agaisnt the president. 

He wants to believe that soobin couldn't possibly be that bad if hes willing to fake date per his juniors request and have the majority approval of the college population but soobins icy glare and evident frown was making him rethink. 

"If you're trying to whisper, you failed at it. I can hear you quite well." Soobin says dryly, reaching and sipping his American. 

Yea, ok he hates him already. 

How pretentious.

Yeonjun doesn't hide the scowl that forms on his face. Not that soobin reacts to it, the taller boy just continues watching him with indifference. 

"Ahem. Uhm so this is soobin, president of our school. And this is yeonjun, dance team leader and campus crush for the last 2 years." Huening kai interupts their intense staring battle. 

"Why is he here-" 

"Can't you find another partner for me?" 

Yeonjun clenches his jaw when soobin interupts his sentence. How dare soobin ask for someone else? The ice boy should be feeling fucking blessed to even be paired up with him. He's so close to using his tightly gripped fists as a statement. 

Kai coughs and waves his arms in the air, as if it would disperse the bad energy between the two. "Well, to answer yeonjun hyung first, I need to expand this business so I thought it would be best to find the two most popular students at the campus. And as for soobins qudstion, no. I cant find someone else on such short notice. Where else can we find such a uh..handsome and uhm n-nice guy" kai stutters at the end, as if unconvinced at that himself. Yeonjun turns to glare at him menacingly. 

"Anyways! I just need a promotion video and some written reviews of you guys at the end about how great my business was and how much you guys would recommend it. Simple!" 

Hueningkai turns around and pulls a crumpled, edge shaven piece of paper out and begin to point at the bullet points. 

"So we are going to shoot at a few places and then I'll film you guys talking about how each date went privately and at the end, you guys just act lovely dovely. The end!" Kai swings his head, once to his left, and once to his right, eagerly watching his two hyung's indifferent reactions. 

"Fine. " Soobin says, crossing his arms and leaving back, long legs swinging out and crossing each other. He doesn't want to admit it but he's jealous soobin is blessed with the perfect apperance and brain. Too bad his attitude was rotten. 

Why was kai hanging around such a bad apple anyways? He felt the urge to pull kai aside and warn him against making mean friends like a parent would do to their child. 

"Fine." He finds himself saying as well, he was too deep in the 'i want to one up choi soobin' battle to take it back. 

"Great! Lets shake hands and i'll get you guys started. Cmon. Shake. Hands. Dammit." Kai struggled to pull their arms out and manually twisted their fingers into a handshake pose. 

They "shake" their hands for less than a second, both drawing back quickly with disgusted faces. 

Yeonjun ignores the slight racing of his heart, determined not to think about the ice prince's large warm hands that had practically engulfed his. 

Hes so used to being the bigger one, the stronger one in a relationship, its a weird feeling to be on the smaller side this time. Its strange not recieving the power and control others usually give up just to be in his prescence. He has never seen anyone challenge him this much and not fall for his insanely good looks. 

So when soobin provoked him by implying that yeonjun wasn't going to a good partner, he was fucking passed. 

If him, choi yeonjun, star of the campus has to suffer, he might as well make it just as insufferable for the ice prude. 

He flashes the president a fake smile before resetting in his seat, gears turning at light speed for the worst things he could do to torture soobin. 

Since soobin held two titles of being best student and council president, he's positive soobin must care for his reputation. So yeonjun has to find a way to publicly humiliate the boy. Soobin wouldn't be able to push him away if he wanted to save his reputation and hueningkais. 

He sipped his own drink leisurely as he plotted his new boyfriend's demise.

This was going to be fun, he thought.

**Author's Note:**

> Any ideas on where they should go on a date? 😅
> 
> Leave comments/rants or follow me on Twitter @txtchubcheeks


End file.
